Bomboncito
by IAmAkitoAndIAmAGirl
Summary: Neji es un bomboncito y Hinata lo sabe, asi que ella hace un bomboncito para tenerlo, pero ¿que le pasara si ella se come el bombon? No mas oneshot


Bomboncito. 

Antes de ke me echen, sepan que son mas perverts ustedes ke me leen, pero se agradece. Otro nejihina.

**Bomboncito.**

Hinata lo sabia, sabia que Neji era uno de esos escasos bomboncitos.

Y como las cosas dulces, estaba rodeado de insectos.

-¡Nissan sera mio!

Y comenzo un experimento que le garantizaria quedarse con Neji, mesclando cosas aqui, cosas aca y de acuyá para tener la formula que tendria a Neji en sus pies.

-Ahora solo debe beberla y sea mio¡mio!

Noten que Hinata es la genio malvada del fic, pero esto pasa cuando se cae en un estado de suprema desesperacion (como diria una escritora ke dijo ke me iba a dejar un review y hasta la fecha nada)y estaba dispuesta a violar a Neji despues que de que comiera el producto de su pocima.

Un bomboncito.

Aunque habia un problemilla de esos que no se quieren afrentar.

-Ni se si a Neji le gustna los bombones¿y si decubre que esta envenenado?

Necesitaba un chivo expiatorio, y Hinata vio a su hermana rogando a su padre dinero para una golosina.

LA oportunidad perfecta.

-Hanabi-chan. Yo ya comi bombones, pero me quedo uno. ¿Lo quieres?

Con parpadear, vio que la niña tenía masticando ya el bombon, murmurando un "rico" entre dientes y saliendo de ahi.

-Pobre de quien la vea.

Hinata solo debia esperar un poco. El bombon se activa cuando se enguye y a la primera persona la acosas hasta tenerla entre las piernas...

Y asi queria Hinata a Neji.

-JJAJAJAJA

La risa diabolica de Hinata se debe a que Hanabi vio a un miembro del bouke y ahora era el afecto del acoso de Hanabi, pobreito.

-Solo falta dárselo a Neji.

Preparo el bombon y se feu a buscarlo, y lo encontro rodeado de esos insectos llamados equipo.

Solo debia ser paciente y entonces Neji seria suyo.

-Ya esta.

Cuando Neji quedo solo, Hinata se acerco.

-Nissan, tengo algo para ti.

Neji volteo pensando que era importante, pero vio el bomboncito en la manod e Hinata.

-No gracias.

-Vamos, solo una mordidita.

Hinata rogo a su pauperrimo autocontrol para que Neji no la descubriera, y cuando este cerro los ojos y abrio la boca, ella vio la oportunidad.

Se acerco lentamente y puso el bombon adentro, pero los labios de Neji se cerraron en sus dedos.

-Sueltame.

No lo vio masticar el bombon, incluso tuvo miedo de que fuera a escupirlo, cuando el se acerco y la beso en la boca.

-Mmmm...

Sintio la lengua de Neji ratando de abrirse paso, y como ella queria disfrutarlo al maximo, la abrio.

Y se dio cuenta que el bombon cayó en lo profundo de su gaganta.

-¡Mmmm!

Neji no cortó el beso, sino que la mantuvo apresada en sus brazos hasta que ella se tragó el bombon y logro apartarlo un poco.

Pero no lo suficiente para caer en el efecto de la cosa.

-Me gusta mas verte a ti comiendo... ¿Hinata-sama?

Su mirada estaba perdida en el deseo y la lujuria, miraba a Neji como si quisiera desvestirlo en ese momento.

-Hazmelo.

Fue lo que salio de la boca de Hinata. Neji sintio un escalofrio y entre sus piernas descubrio que su amigo si entendio lo que ella le dijo, pero antes de razonarlo, ella se arrojo kunai en mano y comenzo a hacer de sus ropas un monton de hilachos.

-¡Hinata-sama!

La soke beso el cuello de neji y jalo sus cabellos para evitar que el escapara de sus labios, los recorrio con sus manos de arriba a abajo y viseversa, la sintio apretando su excitacion antes de que ella se abriera paso y comenzara a chupar, lamer y mordiquear juguetonamente su endurecido miembro, y cubriendolo lo mas posible con su boca, imito el movimiento que haria en él usando otra parte de su cuerpo.

-¡Ah¡No se detenga!

Cuando Neji eyaculo en la boca de Hinata, esta se retiro su ropa quedando al natural y se coloco sobre Neji para hacer lo que tanto queria, aunque no del todo de esa manera.

-¡Muevete!

Sus gritos no parecian suyos, enloquecida por el bombon (aunque Neji no sabia) Hinata se liberaba y expresaba sexualmente en el sus fantasias mas ocultas, experimentaba lo que sus sueños le mostraban mas no le hacian sentir y, oh realidad, era bastante bueno.

-¡Hinata-sama!

Neji logro arrojarla al piso para quedar sobre ella, y con mas libertad comenzo a penetrarla a su gusto, acelerando y frenando, marcandola en su cuello, hombros, senos, chupando posesivamente sus pezones y asegurandose de que ninguna zona erogena quedada sin tocar.

La presion que sintio alrededor de su miembro le dio a entender que ella habia llegado al orgasmo, pero aun no estaba satisfecha, lo supo cuando le jaló los cabello y le grito

-¡Mas rapido!

El joven agarro de las piernas a su prima y las coloco sobre sus hombros, profundizando aun mas dentro de ella y acelerando cada vez mas para llenar sus expectativas, derramandose dentro de ella y sucumbiendo al cansacio provocado por la accion sobre Hinata.

-Esto esta mal.

Ella no le dijo nada. Entonces, el chico descubrio que Hinata tenia la mirada perdida y una sonrisa pervertida se dibujaba en su rostro.

-¿Hinata-sama?

Ella se avalanzo de nueva cuenta sobre el, y creando cuerdas de chacra con un jutsu especial, ato a Neji en uno de los postes del area de entrenamiento y volvio a excitar el miembro de Neji con su boca.

-¡Hinata-sama!

-Dilo mas fuerte.

La joven se acomodo de nueva cuenta sobre Neji y comenzo a moverse a un ritmo rapido y irregular, clavando las uñas en la piel de los hombros de Neji.

-¡Grita mi nombre!

-¡Hinata-sama!

-¡Mas fuerte!

-¡HINATA-SAMA!

La souke continou sus moviemintos, aplicando mas presion al palpitante miembro de Neji, y este lastimado con las cuerdas de chacra y la falta de movimiento, sentia jutnos dolor y placer, humillacion y gloria, ya que a pesar de todo se sentia muy bien.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Hinata desfallecio sobre Neji y en un rato las cuerdas de chacra desaparecieron. Hinata desperto tras media hora.

-¿Hinata-sama?

-¿Neji?

La mirada de Hinata poco a poco recobraba normalidad, quiso moverse y se llevo una mano al vientre, como si le doliera.

Y descubrio que ella y Neji estaban desnudos. Las imagenes de lo ocurrido con el bonbon le puso la piel de gallina y trato de huir, pero Neji la detuvo.

-¿Te vas tan pronto, koi?

-N-no es lo que piensas.

-Eso veremos.

LA rrojo al piso colocandose en medio de sus piernas.

-Esta vez me toca a mi.

FIN

Ñaca-ñaca-ñaca, ya ya, no mas Nejihina (a menos que lean mis otros fics)


End file.
